


A Nice Afternoon

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: the Assembled Avengers Initiative [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Picnics, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: Bucky has a little surprise for Steve after a morning of Avengers business.





	A Nice Afternoon

Steve’s alarm went off at five in the morning, Bucky groaning and rolling over as Steve turned it off and sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he let out a long breath before easing out from under the covers.

“Why?” Bucky whined quietly, peeking an eye open. 

Steve chuckled, leaning over the bed to pull the sheet closer to Bucky’s chin and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Tony and I are supposed to be in meetings all morning and I wanted to get a work out in beforehand,” he whispered.

“When’re you done?” Bucky asked, opening his other eye.

“One-ish? Then I’m all yours for the rest of the day.”

Bucky hummed contentedly and let his eyes fall shut again as Steve tucked a stray piece of hair behind Bucky’s ear.

“Go back to sleep, sugar,” Steve said, giving Bucky another kiss before walking to the dresser to change.

\--

Checking his watch, Steve sighed heavily, looking longingly out the conference room windows to the bright blue day outside. He went for a run around the compound early, when the surrounding woods were quiet and misty, but the sun shining outside now made him wish he wasn’t cooped up inside all morning.

He, Tony, and Natasha were getting debriefed by Maria Hill, sent on behalf of Fury, on the latest happening in DC. Nothing serious, just the usual wannabe bad guys who are really more of a nuisance than anything. It was one thirty in the afternoon before the last meeting finally got out, Steve immediately undoing the top three buttons of his dress shirt and heading straight to his and Bucky’s suite.

“Buck?” Steve called, stepping inside and closing the door gently behind him.

The apartment was quiet. Furrowing his eyebrows, Steve wandered into the kitchen, untucking his shirt. There was a note on the island.

 

_Hey handsome,_

_Put some jeans on, grab your leather jacket and meet me in the garage._

_Hope you’re hungry…_

_Oh & your ass looks great today. As usual._

_\--B_

 

Steve smiled to himself and set the note down, bounding down the hall and into their bedroom to put on some more comfortable clothes.

\--

When the elevator doors ghosted open, Steve eagerly hopped out, eyes quickly scanning the large garage.

Bucky was casually lounging on the seat of Steve’s motorcycle, arms crossed and eyes closed. Steve smirked and walked past a handful of Tony’s cars, booted footsteps echoing through the open room.

“How long have you been waiting here?” Steve asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at Bucky.

He slowly opened his eyes, a smile spreading on his face as he glanced up at Steve. “Not long.”

“Whatcha got up your sleeve today, hot shot?” Steve smirked as Bucky sat up.

“Get on.”

“You’re driving?”

“What, you don’t trust me handlin’ her?”

“I don’t trust that look on your face.”

Bucky laughed before his expression turned gentle, looking at Steve wide, honest eyes. “Come on.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile back, swinging a leg over and settling down in the seat behind Bucky. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s middle as the engine rumbled to life.

“Maybe you can drive more often,” Steve hummed, squeezing Bucky tighter and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

Bucky glanced back, grinning as he walked the bike backwards out of the parking spot. He paused, turning his head further to give Steve a warm peck on the lips.

“Hold on,” he murmured cheekily.

Luckily, Steve did just that as Bucky kicked her into gear and peeled out of the garage, tires squealing as they flew out onto the tarmac, down the driveway, and towards the woods.

Steve closed his eyes, lying his face against Bucky’s thick shoulder and focused on the feeling of wind whipping through his hair, blowing Bucky’s long brown tendrils lightly across Steve’s face. The sun was out, with practically no clouds to cover it, comfortably warming the black leather of Bucky’s jacket. Letting out a long breath, Steve smiled to himself. As much as he had gotten used to his post-serum size, if Steve was being completely honest, sometimes he missed being small. Not the being weak and sickly part, but he missed being completely enveloped by Bucky’s warm embrace. He missed the feeling of safety when Bucky used to big-spoon around him in the cold winters. He missed puffing his chest out, defiant, and staring up at Bucky’s big dark eyes as he let Steve push him around, full of lust.

He missed a lot of things about their time together before the war, but this is where they were now and they were together again and that truth and freedom overpowered any long lost memories Steve may let himself romanticize in the middle of sad nights.

Bucky sped down the road, slowing only slightly to swing them around a corner, heading northeast away from the compound. Impossibly green trees flew by on either side, dirt and leaves getting kicked up from the ground by the passing tires. Steve had no idea where they were going and he didn’t care. All he cared about was the sturdy torso his arms were wrapped around the familiar smell of soap and cinnamon coming from Bucky’s skin.  

They continued winding around, up and down hills, for another twenty minutes or so before Bucky finally slowed down. Steve looked around, curious, as Bucky turned right, down a dirt road hidden amongst trees and bushes. They rumbled along at a reasonable speed through thick vegetation until the trees began to open up, a sunny patch of grass and wildflowers coming into view on their left side.

Bucky eased to a stop and killed the engine. It was impossibly quiet, the gentle whistling of birds and a breeze rustling the grass the only interruption. As Bucky moved to rise, pushing out the kickstand with his boot, Steve brought his arms back to himself and looked around.  

“Where are we?”

Bucky shrugged. “Found this place a few weeks ago while just mindlessly riding around. I asked Happy about it and he said it’s no one’s private property, so I’ve been coming here sometimes to just…think.”

Walking around to the saddle bags, Bucky bent over, unclasping one and reaching inside.

“It’s beautiful,” Steve mumbled, standing.

Bucky smirked up at him from beneath his lashes before straightening up, stepping away from the bike with a tall, insulated lunch box in his hand. Steve just watched as Bucky went to the opposite side and pulled an identical one out of that saddlebag as well.

“Remember when we used to bag up jelly sandwiches and go sit in Prospect Park on nice afternoons?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied fondly.

Bucky shrugged, lifting up the two lunch bags.

“Did you actually plan a picnic for the two of us?” Steve teased, approaching Bucky and wrapping his arms low around his hips.

Bucky shrugged again, suppressing a smile. “You hungry?”

Steve pulled a wide grin, leaning into give Bucky a drawn out kiss. “Starving.”

As they walked into the clearing, Steve took one of the bags from Bucky and clasped their hands together, arms swinging between them like teenagers. Bucky had smartly packed them each much more than a jelly sandwich, both bags stuffed with multiple hoagies, chips, grapes, sparkling waters, and a sleeve of Oreos (which “didn’t taste the same” as Bucky remembered, but didn’t stop him from eating a family sized pack weekly).

They settled heavily into the grass, eating, talking, and laughing. When Bucky initially got wiped of all the Winter Soldier programming, Steve wasn’t quite sure how much he’d remember about their lives before then. He never knew exactly how much to say or what to assume. But as the months pressed on, the more Bucky started remembering things and opening up to Steve, sometimes about things Steve himself didn’t even remember. It was sad at first. With Bucky’s suffering being so freshly ended, it was hard to have any kind of light conversation. Now, Bucky’s confidence and sense of humor was almost back to where it used to be and he and Steve constantly threw fake insults and jokes at each other that everyone else in the facility balked at. It was nice.

After they were finished eating, Steve laid down onto his splayed out jacket, Bucky tucking himself up against his torso, metal hand resting heavily on Steve’s chest. The sun shone brightly down on them, its warmth and their full stomachs almost lulling them both to sleep.

“Buck?” Steve asked quietly, peeking an eye open to glance down at the top of Bucky’s head.

“Mm?”

“Thank you for lunch.”

Bucky smiled into Steve’s shirt and let out a long breath. “Thanks for coming.”

“I should have meeting days like this more often,” Steve teased, running a hand up and down Bucky’s back.

“Don’t press your luck,” Bucky deadpanned, finally opening his eyes to fake glare up at Steve.

Steve pursed his lips, holding back a grin before wrapping both arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “I love you.”

Bucky’s hand slid to the other side of Steve’s chest and pulled them closer together. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, when was the last time I wrote anything "G" rated? hahaha No, but I was in the mood for something just really cute and fluffy and cheesy and the thought of both of them on a motorcycle together, either one driving, while the other just holds onto them and its sunny and breezy and nice and UGH YES I LOVE. 
> 
> I took a pause from this series to write a prequel, essentially, of their lives from 1930 to 1945, which I loved doing and am super proud of, but I'm excited to get back into the modern stuff and use what I learned from "The Before" to inform how I characterize them now!


End file.
